Chapter 11
Chapter 11 is titled "Take Flight". Cover Page Animal Theater: Luffy racing against a cheetah. Short Summary Zoro, having sliced Buggy into pieces, turns his back on him and prepares to break Luffy out of his cage. However, Buggy reveals the abilities of his Devil Fruit, the Bara Bara no Mi, by stabbing Zoro in the back with a disembodied hand. Luffy shouts at Buggy, giving Zoro an opportunity to flip a cannon that was initially aimed at Luffy back at the Buggy Pirates. The cannon fires, causing massive damage to the rooftop they were on. Zoro ignores Nami's complaints about needing to find a key to the cage and instead escapes while carrying the cage. When the Buggy Pirates recover and attempt to search the town, they find nothing, as the escapees are instead hiding on rooftops. Buggy, furious, declares war on them. Long Summary Zoro stands seemingly victorious after slicing up Buggy. However, as he goes to free Luffy from his cage, Buggy's crew starts laughing. Nami questions to herself why the crew is doing so when Zoro suddenly finds himself struck in the side by a hand holding a knife. Buggy floats behind Zoro as he finds himself fighting the hand and boasts about his Devil Fruit powers, the Bara Bara no Mi. Zoro is injured and finds that he needs rescuing even though he had initially come to rescue Luffy. While Nami is simply shocked about the whole thing, Luffy calls Buggy "Big nose" while claiming he is a jerk for striking Zoro in the back. Buggy gets angry and sends his hand out again this time to kill Luffy; however, Luffy grasps the knife between his teeth. As Luffy claims he will finish Buggy, Buggy and his crew laugh. Luffy tells Zoro to escape, but Nami does not understand. Zoro, however, gets the idea of what Luffy is going to do. Zoro attempts to escape, but Buggy launches his Bara Bara no Hou. Zoro heads for the cannon and turns it over to face Buggy and his crew. Nami lights the fuse and the cannon fires at the Buggy Pirates. While Buggy's crew is down for the count, Zoro goes to Luffy and, ignoring the request to find a way out of the cage for Luffy, grabs the cage and he makes a break for it before Buggy fully recovers. Zoro asks who Nami is and, while she says she is just a thief, Luffy tells him that he wants her to be their navigator. Nami denies Luffy's statement and follows behind them. Buggy's crew begins to find their bearings and find all three of them gone, as well as the key to Luffy's cage. Buggy's crew starts to search the town, but Zoro and Luffy are on a rooftop. Furious, Buggy declares war on them. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Zoro is injured by Buggy. *Buggy ate the Bara Bara no Mi, which allowed him to separate his body and nullify Zoro's attack. *Zoro and Nami fire a Buggy Ball at the Buggy Pirates, giving them and Luffy time to escape. *Luffy tells Zoro that he wants Nami to be their navigator. *Zoro, Nami, and Luffy have made it to safety and Buggy declares war on them. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 11 de:Haisō it:Capitolo 11 fr:Chapitre 11 Category:Volume 2